When I'm Sick  ZaDr
by ZaDrFan'98
Summary: THIS is what pops out of the beautiful mind of Invader Jay when she's sick. *Some ZaDr, mostly ZaDf*
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Invader Jay and this is a FanFic made by me after a friend on Flipnote Hatena and I were doing a bit of an Invader Zim RP. Sorry if it sucks, but hey! It's fun to write when your shoulder's busted, you're sick and you're stuck to the computer all day! :P Tanoshimi, watashi no yujin! To yomitori kakunin suru koto o wasurenaide kudasai! *Enjoy, my friends! And don't forget to Read & Review!*  
>[Also, if Invader Ali ever reads this, it's me, Janessa! :D]<p>Chapter 1:<br>"C'mon, Gir! We can't be seen!" said Zim as he dragged along his "advanced" SIR unit, Gir down an alleyway when he saw Dib walking into things trying to find the glasses Zim had knocked off him during their earlier fight. Because it had been the middle of the night, Zim and Gir had left the disguises at home in hopes no one would see them. When Dib heard the noise of Zim running to hide around the corner, he stopped, but then looked to his left and saw what appeared to be a distorted image of... "A...A robot arm? And a girl... And..." Dib swallowed and closed his eyes. "Blood." That's when Zim peeked and saw a young girl, not much older that the Dib-worm being tossed around by a snake-like robot arm. When she smacked into the wall, she saw Zim for a second and as he hid, she cried out "I-I saw... I saw you, you FILTHY alien!" before being slammed again, this time being knocked out. "Is she talking about Zim?" Dib said, looking to his right, but still seeing nothing. Zim, being schocked, simply said "LIES! I am a normal worm baby!". "Th-th-that's bull..." the girl said. The robot suddenly turned as Zim spoke before slinking away. Zim looked behind him, only to find Gir standing next to the girl after she had offered him a rubber piggy if he helped her. "Gir... GIR... SHE'S A HUMAN! OUR ENEMIES! LEAVE, NOW!" screamed Zim as he (finally) lost it. "B-but master! Pretty piggy lady is still huuuuurt!" Gir bawled as he still sat there on the girl's lap. "Fine. If I take the girl with us so I can help her, can you PLEASE come before someone notices?" Zim sighed before stepping out into the streetlight. "But I don't wanna!" Gir cried, his eyes turning a deep purple as if he couldn't decide wether to stay or leave before they turned black and he clanked to the ground. "Gir? Gir? GIR! GET UP NOW!" Zim cried, eventually running over to the little android. "Gir, get up!" he said before turning around, standing up and just looking up at nothing but black. "Well, that's just great," he said after taking off his PAK, "It's not like the Tallest DIDN'T send me here with faulty tools..." he said, thinking about his home planet that he'd never be able to return to. That's when he heard a voice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
>"Who's there?" he looked behind him only to find Gir swirled in a light blue mist as the voice grew louder. When the voice had grown loud enough to be heard cleary, Zim could tell it was being said all in Irken. He translated aloud, "The Tallest betrayed you, no matter how hard you try, they want you to die. I will supply you with tools. But do you truly want Gir?" the voice said. Zim didn't even need to think about it to know the answer. "Of course!" he cried out loud, hoping something would happen. "Well, why do you want him? Because he's Irken technology?" the voice said, talking about Gir like he's a peice of junk (which he is, technically). "N-no! He's..." Zim swallowed because he never thought he'd say the words he was about to say. "He's my best friend... The one I can trust..." The voice paused for a minute as the blue mist suddenly turned the deep red that Gir's eyes glow when he's listening. Gir clanked to the ground, but he still didn't move."Sigh... Take him to the base, along with Raven." the voice said. "Raven?" Zim said, pointing at the girl who lay still in the rusty old wagon. "You mean her?" The voice appeared to grow enraged before the mist settled into a calm white. "Of course her, Zim! Now, if you really want to save Gir, you need to save yourself. Put on your PAK and go back. I'll deal with the Dib-Worm over there." the voice repeated in fluent Irken. "Oh yeah... I'd forgotten about him." Zim replied in his own language. "Now go! Before you run out of time!" the voice said as the mist disppeared around Gir. Zim picked up Gir and placed him on the girl's lap and ran back to his base. He went down into the base and placed Raven on the examination table before placing Gir on the smaller one next to her. He talked and talked to the Tallest, begging them to let him return. "But, my Tallest! I must return!" Purple and Red started laughing. "Zim, you still don't get it do you? WE SENT YOU THERE TO DIE!" they both said the last part as it rang through Zim's head... To die... We sent you there to die... <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
>The Tallest kept yelling as Zim fell to his knees as if in defeat. Raven then woke up to find herself next to the computer. She heard small quiet sobs coming from Zim, and saw him crying even though his skin was burning from contact with the water. She got up even though every time she moved, she bled from a dozen wounds. She eventually got up, walked to the receiver and yelled at the Tallest in fluent Irken. Just like the voice. Zim just stared in awe. What she had said was well beyond Zim's thoughts to consider even normal. "DON'T YOU COWARDS UNDERSTAND? Zim is not destined for this! You send thousands of Irkens out there just to kill others or even die themselves! YOU ARE BOTH COWARDS!" she continued, but then she cried out in pain as one of her wounds opened and caused her extreme pain. The Tallest had a shocked look on their face as they talked to each other as the human girl was bleeding on the floor. Purple turned and left as Red got up close to the monitor. "Human, you are right. We are cowards." Red said as he actually appeared upset. You could hear Purple yelling in Irken and throwing things around. Red ended the transmission. Zim just sat there staring at the human girl who had practically just saved him from a horrible fate. The girl eventually got up and said Gir's name out loud as Gir swirled up in a similar blue mist and jumped down. "MASTER!" Gir screamed as he jumped down and hugged Zim. "Gir! I'm so glad you're fine!" Zim said as he hugged the android back. That's when they both heard a thud as Raven dropped down onto the ground. Zim ran over, put her on the table and stiched up her wounds. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
>When she woke the next day, she went into the living room to find Gir bawling and running around like he did when she was hurt. "Gir! What's wrong?" she asked, hugging the android so he didn't try to run. "I-I-I asked master if we were going home and he y-yelled at me and I started cryin'! He ran upstairs and slammed the door!" Gir bawled as he spoke. She let go of Gir and walked upstairs to find Zim's door closed. "Zim! Zim! I know you're in there! Can you come out?" Raven begged. Zim started whacking his head off the wall. "Just go away!" he said before Raven heard what sounded like glass shattering and a thud. She broke open Zim's door to find him lying there with a gash across his forehead and a broken picture frame on the wall with blood on it. It was obviously at some kind of party, but it was Gir sitting on top of Zim's head while he was trying to eat the pizza from Bloaty's Pizza Hog. She picked up Zim, put him downstairs on the couch and put a bandages on the cut. Gir sat next to him making sure nothing bad happened. For a week, they stayed in the base and made sure Raven was okay. Then one day someone knocked on the door. It was Dib. "What do you want, Dib?" Raven asked him angrily. "How do you know my na-" he stopped mid-sentence as he recognized the girl from last week. "Wait... You're Raven!" he said, pointing at her the same way he points at Zim. "Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot why I came here. Where's Zim and what's he planning?" Dib pointed at her before she slapped his hand. "Look, he's not feeling well, so unless you want to die, don't bother him too much." Raven said as she (without hesitation) let him in the base. As he walked in, Gir jumped of the couch and pinned him down as his eyes glowed red. "LEAVE BIG HEAD BOY! MASTER IS SICK!" Gir said before Raven picked him up and talked to him in Irken. "Okay..." Dib said as he got up off the ground and walked in. The first thing he saw was Zim sitting on the couch with bandages across his head. "Zim! What happened?" Dib asked slowly walking towards his enemy. "Go away Dib-Worm..." Zim said before holding his stomach and telling Gir to go get some water. Dib had a puzzled look on his face. "Water? But, I thought Irken skin burns just from touching it!" Dib said as he started to go insane from all the confusion. As Zim grabbed the water, Dib backed up a step before Zim chucked the water at Dib. "THAT'S what I needed it for, Dib-idiot!" chuckled Zim even though it made his chest hurt. As Raven started talking to Zim in Irken, Dib translated what he had learned. In his head, he translated "Idiot... He's helping you... Apologize..." Zim turned around and said "Sorry, Dib-stick... I guess I just feel terrible today..." Dib then turned to Raven and said "Hey, um, could you and Gir leave for a minute?" Raven thought about the cameras around the house and agreed. "Gir, want to go watch scary monkey downstairs?" Gir flipped out and squealed. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! SCARY MONKEY!" Gir screamed as he and Raven went to the base. <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
>"What do you need, Dib-worm?" Zim asked as he slowly got off the couch and sat at the table with Dib. "Um, this is gonna sound weird..." Dib said as he suddenly went a light pink. He suddenly got up, got a cup of water and dumped it over his head. As he walked back with his hair soaked and drooped down, he started mumbling. "I think msmjfjdksa..." he mumbled. "What?" Zim asked as he leaned in to try and understand. Dib's face went pale and he just stopped talking. Zim then had a worried look on his face, even though he was his enemy after all. "Are you okay, Dib?" Dib looked up and swore that he heard Zim call him his actual name. "Did... Did you just call me Dib?" Dib said as he looked into the Irken's purple-pink eyes. Zim flushed a dark green and said "Pfft! Of course not Dib-stink! Now, what do you want? I still don't feel well, y'know..." he said as he crossed his arms. Dib put his head down before flipping it up and saying out loud, "Zim, I think I like you!" before he ran straight out the door, leaving the confused Irken sitting at the table alone. "Dib likes me? Well, who wouldn't like ZIM!" Zim said before realizing what the human must've meant. "Wait, was he talking about one of those weird human relationships?" he said as he got up, walked downstaris and told Raven he was going to the Skool tomorrow. The next day, Zim got on his disguise (although his bandages still showed) and walked to Skool with Gir there to make sure nothing happened. "Okay, Gir. Rules, NO EATING DIRT, NO telling Dib about last night. Just, be a dog." Zim said as he dragged the disguised android down the street. "OKEYDOKEY!" Gir yelled as he played with a rubber piggy. When they got there, Mrs. Bitters told Zim to go to the nurse's office to get his bandages fixed, and told Dib the same becauses of how freaking pale he was. When they got there, the nurse told Zim he needed to get his chicken pox shot as well. Dib listened as Zim yelped for a second. He walked out and sat down again as Dib walked in. "Hey Zim." Dib said as he got up. Zim waited a bit until he spoke. "Hey Dib." was all he said. Zim's head started to hurt and he felt like he was going to "need the bucket" any second. <div> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
>When Dib walked out, he saw Zim holding his head like it was (as Gir said it) "gonna 'splode". "Zim! Are you okay?" Dib said as he walked over to his enemy. Zim groaned and said, "I'm going home..." Dib helped him up with a little blush and said "Hey, I'll walk you.". They walked back to Zim's base where Dib helped Zim onto the couch. "Okay, well. Are you feeling any better?" Dib asked with a smile. "Eh... I guess it's better than back in the office... Hey, where's Raven and Gir?" Zim asked as he looked around. "They're getting something for you. I did too." Dib reached into his backpack and pulled out a card. It was hand-made, but when Zim looked up to thank him, he had already left. He opened it up and the front showed Zim and Gir on top of the Earth with a taco on an Irken flag. Zim chuckled when he saw the flag. The inside read, "Dear Zim, It kinda sucks you won't be at Skool again. To tell the truth, I kinda miss my enemy. :) ~Dib" he read it again, put it on the table, and fell asleep. Dib was actually still at the window, making sure he was okay. He walked in and said, "See ya, enemy." before hugging him and left. When Dib got into his house, Gaz asked him where he had been the whole time. "Uh, I was at..." he stopped and then said, "Zim's house.". Meanwhile, Zim was lying on the floor literally bawling from pain (even though Irkens have a high pain tolerance) and holding his stomach (Irkens have stomachs?) like it was gonna fall out if he didn't. Gir came out from the kitchen and started crying before flying to Dib's window and landing on his floor only to find Dib sitting there crying. Gir quietly flew behind him and sat on his head. When he did, Dib picked him up and said, "Gir? What's wrong?" Dib said seeing Gir's tears. "M-master's sick! He's on teh floor cryin' and holdin' his tummy!" Gir cried some more before seeing the plushie from that one time he was sick (which was also the time Dib erased Zim's memory from remembering it). "Hey, big head boy... Why'd you make a itty-bitty master?" Dib coudn't believe Gir STILL remembered it. He picked it up before saying, "Okay, Gir. I want you to listen and DON'T TELL ZIM. Okay?"<p>*CREDIT TO SASSAFRASS002 ON DeviantArt for the Dib is Sick idea!* <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
>Gir's eyes were red and he said, "Of course, Dib." Dib sighed and said, "I like Zim. Not as a friend, but I think I actually LIKE like him..." Little did Dib know, but Zim was right under his window as he said it, still holding his stomach and crying his name. "Dib? Dib! Please help..." Dib's face turned whiter than Professer Membrane's lab coat. "Oh, for..." Dib said before looking out his window. "You heard tha- Oh. My. God." Dib nearly started crying himself seeing Zim in so much pain. Zim had turned a light, light green and was holding his stomach tightly as he cried. "Dib? Can you PLEASE help?" Zim begged. Dib thought of all the times Zim had been an... No, wait. Immature people. A donkey. There we go. But anyway, Dib got on his jacket and walked out into the rain and let Zim in the house. He put his jacket on Zim and asked him what's wrong. "W-w-well... Almost right after I got this so-called "chicken pox" shot, my head felt like it was going to explode... Then my stomach felt like it was going to fall out... Now, I can barely breathe..." he said before he started crying and acutally HUGGED Dib. Dib stopped and then hugged him back reassuringly. "Zim, it's okay... If you want, you can stay here..." Dib said as he blushed. "No, Dib, it's f-" Zim started having a coughing fit before he just flopped onto the floor unconcious. Dib put him on the couch and ran staright to the kitchen and put some ice in a sandwhich bag to put it on Zim's forehead. When Zim woke up, Dib wasn't there. Zim sat up and looked around just as Gaz walked in the door. "Zim? What're you doing here? My idiot brother didn't let you in, did he?" she said even though she didn't look up from her Game Slave. Zim got up and said, "Uh... I was sick and he was trying to help me out... Where is he anyway?" Zim asked the game-obsessed girl who was sitting on a chair she had pulled up in front of the TV. She shrugged before saying, "I don't know. Besides, it's Bloaty's Pizza Hog's Friday special hour. I'm just beating my scores before I leave." Gaz left the room as Zim got up. He realized his head didn't hurt as much as it did before. As he walked out the door to leave, he noticed he still had Dib's jacket. <div> 


End file.
